The present invention relates to a control system for an elevator apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a control system with storage and reuse of energy for an elevator apparatus comprising a car or the like, which is movable between a lower level or floor and an upper level or floor, and driven by an alternate current reversible electrical machine, supplied with the energy provided by a source, and controlled through a first inverter; the system including energy storage means coupled to said first inverter and controlled through a second inverter, and adapted to store the energy generated by said electrical machine and the energy coming from the source and optionally not used by said machine, as well as to deliver at least part of the stored energy towards said machine, when the latter consumes energy above a threshold.
Such control systems are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,936,375 and 7,165,654.